wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Fansites
: See the page before making changes! A list of some of the many World of Warcraft fan websites. Most Popular Sites & Resources Item Databases Ordered by Alexa ranking: * Thottbot - http://www.thottbot.com * Wowhead - http://www.wowhead.com/ * Allakhazam - http://wow.allakhazam.com News Sites * WoWWiki.it - http://www.wowwiki.it * Curse Gaming - http://www.curse-gaming.com/en/wow/news.html * World of Warcraft Stratics - http://wow.stratics.com * WorldofRaids - http://www.worldofraids.com/ * Worldofwar.net - http://www.worldofwar.net * WOW Insider - http://www.wowinsider.com/ * WoW Vault - http://wowvault.ign.com * WoW Warcry - http://wow.warcry.com * World of Newscraft - http://worldofnewscraft.blogspot.com Add-ons Sites * Curse Gaming - http://www.curse-gaming.com/en/wow/addons.html * WoWInterface - http://www.wowinterface.com * ui.WorldofWar.net - http://ui.worldofwar.net/ * WoWAce - http://www.wowace.com Media Sites * WoWWiki.it - http://www.wowwiki.it * Warcraft Movies - http://www.warcraftmovies.com/ * WoW Radio - http://www.wcradio.com/ * The WoW Vendor -The WoW Vendor * The Murloc is Lonely - Ongoing fanfic novel * Http://www.Zizanzu.co.nr - Zizanzu's Warcraft Movies (: Search Engines * Search-WoW - http://www.search-wow.com Alternative Language Wikis * http://www.wiki.it- Wowiki Italian Fun Site * CWDGWiki - CWoW Developer Group Wiki site.A World of Warcraft wiki in Simple Chinese, include chinese API,XML and Lua documentations.We develop WoW tools and addons lib and localzation UI. * WoW-NL.com - A World of Warcraft Fansite in Dutch * WikiWoW.com - A World of Warcraft wiki in French * WoW-Wiki.net - A World of Warcraft wiki in German * Wiki-WoW.com - A World of Warcraft wiki in Spanish * Wiki.WoWNetwork.nl - WoWNetwork.nl's Wiki * WiKiGamer - A World of Warcraft wiki in Traditional Chinese * wow.wikia.com - A World of Warcraft wiki in German at Wikia * sk.wow.wikia.com - A World of Warcraft wiki in Slovak at Wikia * hu.wow.wikia.com - A World of Warcraft wiki in Hungarian at Wikia * fr.wow.wikia.com - A World of Warcraft wiki in French at Wikia * pl.wow.wikia.com - A World of Warcraft wiki in Polish at Wikia * wowtw.wikia.com - A World of Warcraft wiki in Chinese at Wikia * Http://www.no.wow.wikia.com- Wowiki Norway! General Listings News Sites * BlizzGames.info - http://www.BlizzGames.info - Polisch site about WoW. * WorldofWar.se - http://www.worldofwar.se - Swedish community with news, forums and more * wowTick - http://www.wowtick.com/ - Social news site. * Best of Wacrcraft - http://www.bestofwarcraft.com * WOW RSS Feeder - http://www.wow-db.com/wowrss.html * WoWTurk - http://www.wowturk.com Add-ons Sites * wowui.tentonhammer.com - http://wowui.tentonhammer.com/ * WoW Guru - http://www.wowguru.com/ui/ * Strategy Informer Mod Page * WoW Files - http://worldofwarcraft.filefront.com * x7n.de WoW Addons - WoW Addons * World of warcraft mods resource site * TheWOW.cn - A World of Warcraft UI Website in Simple Chinese Blogs * The Ice Mage.net - A World of Warcraft Blog, featuring the world-wide popular Comic Series "The Ice Mage". * The WoW Vendor - A Norwegian blog all about World of Warcraft. It is also the host site for The WoW Vendor Podcast, and reguarly updated World of Warcraft podcast bringing you the biggest news in the WoW community * A Dagger in the Shadows - A blog from a rogue's perspective on Ravencrest-EU (Alliance) * Acranist's Sanctuary - A mage blog on all things mage related. * Baluki's WoWblog - The life and deaths of a hapless troll shaman. * Nyech; The life of a Rogue - The normal life of a rogue on Moonglade-EU (Horde) * Frostbolt - The journeys of Gahlok, a level 70 night elf druid playing on US-Mal'Ganis PvP Server. * Hogit's Story * Horde Rising - A frequently updated site consiting of humorous WoW vidoes, images and stories. For the Horde! * World of Warcraft Guy * World of Warcraft Addict's Blog - This WoW blog shows the trials and tribulations of a World of Warcraft addict. * The Journal of Azuria Do-rah'fulo - Azi's life with the Theatrical Brigade, Lost Muse, Stormwind University (SWU) and much more. * The Saga of Runolfr - Not really a wow blog but "Assorted anecdotes in the life of Lord Runolfr Orthlokarr Ulfsson, a fencer, dancer, and brewer in the Society for Creative Anachronism." * Living in WoW - About our life in WoW. (German) * WoW at Subcreation - Commentary and analysis on WoW game mechanics, as well as UI updates and other news. * Women and WarCraft - A blog written by a female player for other WoW women (not updated since november 2006). * WoW Guides Blog - A WoW blog that gives links to guides as well as different news and videos that have to do with World of Warcraft. * Tales of a WoW Addict - Yet another WoW Blog. * The Hunter's Mark - A WoW blog from the prospective of a NE Hunter, providing game commentary, playing guides, and other information. * SinisterStrike.com - Just another WoW Blog. * Letters from Birdfall - A woman's WoW humor blog. * Wowinsider - A WoW Blog with dailys, regular features. Various authors. * Maccath - Diary of a Mage Roleplay blog featuring the adventures of a human mage. * Big Red Kitty (BRK) - A Hunters blog with many a good tip, screenshot and joke. Classes * Shadowpriest.com - Shadow priest info, forums, wiki, etc. * Kaliban's Class Loot List - http://www.wow-loot.com * Hunter Pet Abilities - a site with information on all abilities you can learn with your pet * TKA Something - A hunter comunity site * The Warlocks Den - A warlock information site * Warlocked - A german speaking warlock community site * wow.telenet.be - A knowledge base for Priests with extensive gear listings, calculation sheets for spells and other tools * The Druids Grove Informative Site on all things Druid * Druid Uber Healing Guide Healing based guide on druids. * Paladinsucks - Despite the name, a good resource that covers the Paladin class * Shadow Panther - Rogue info, strategies, gear charts. * ShamanUsa - All Shaman, All the Time (Home of Intelligent Shaman Discussion) Other Databases and Resources * WarcraftPets.com http://www.warcraftpets.com - Database of WoW small pets. * Goblin Workshop - http://www.goblinworkshop.com/ * WoW Guru - http://www.wowguru.com/ * TenTonHammer DB - http://wow.tentonhammer.com/index.php?module=TTHWoWDatabase * Gameamp - http://wow.gameamp.com * WoWd - http://wowd.org/ * WoWNetwork.nl's Item Database * AmpWoW - http://www.ampwow.com * The Burning Crusader * Blizzard Guides They provide lots of free WoW guides. * Totally Free World of Warcraft Guides - Many different WoW guides covering different topics. * World of Warcraft Help Site - WoW Question/Answer site that covers every WoW topic. * Crafter's Tome * Realm population and census statistics * WOW-DB http://www.wow-db.com - Your World of Warcraft meta-search and news site... Hosts WOW RSS Feeder * Warcraftrealms.com http://www.warcraftrealms.com/ - Realm and Battleground information, and Census stats. * Wowecon.com http://www.wowecon.com - Auction House price database * WoW Grinding Guide - Comprehensive WoW Grinding Guide * MapWoW http://www.mapwow.com - A Google Maps version of Azeroth, with flightpaths, resources, etc... * GlowChart http://www.glowchart.com - A visual guide to enchanted glows * Raidmore.com - http://www.raidmore.com Website that matches players and guilds. With a database of open guild spots on EU/US realms. * World of Warcraft Strategy Guides - Excellent resource built from free user submitted guides. * Bosskillers.com World of Warcraft Guides and Movies - Multiple strategies, guides, movies and resources for all major bosses in WoW. Includes a database of guilds, their achievements and discussion forums. * Alfred's valuable box - A Traditional Chinese Database. Forums * Warcraft Forums - An Alternative Forum from the Official World of Warcraft Forums * Patchtimer.org - player-hosted WoW discussion forums * WoW Guru - The WoW Database, Forums, Community News, UI Mods, and much more! * Subcreation Forums - WoW forums focusing on promoting intelligent, analytical discussion * Defias Brotherhood.org - WoW forum for RP-PvP server Defias Brotherhood (EU). * Forum.WoWNetwork.nl - World Of Warcraft Community And Private Servers(Forum) * WoW GameAmp - A friendly, helpful forum for WoW. * - Wowno- Norwegian Forum! for Wowgamers! Guild Listings * [[Realms list] - guild listings on each server page * WoW by ascih - A free guild portal * Guild Management - A growing guild list * Gilden-Web - A German guild list * Panda Hideout - European WoW Community Lore * BlizzPlanet - Wow Lore Community Forum, News, Warcraft Lore, interviews, Warcraft RPG Books & Pocketbooks, Warcraft Campaigns, Wow Easter Eggs. * RP-PvP.com - Roleplay community, lore forums, and discussion of World of WarCraft. * Sons of the Storm - Warcraft art from Blizzard artists (Samwise, Metzen, Twincruiser, Thammer, Raneman) * mmorpg-guides.org All warcraft Cinematics from 1994 til now. * www.scrollsoflore.com http://www.scrollsoflore.com/ Role playing * WOWRPhttp://www.wowrp.com - Wiki for RP players in World of Warcraft. * SquareRP - Roleplaying Community on Moonglade * RP-PvP.com - Roleplay community, lore forums, and discussion of World of WarCraft. * Feathermoon Dot Net - Feathermoon's creative RP community * Twisting Nether Gazette - Twisting Nether Server RP Stories and News * Phantasia's RP Profiler - RP profile and background story website * Ravenholdt Dot Org - Ravenholdt's RP community project Comics * The Ice Mage - The Adventures of Dragor, Trekus and Khaan through the world of Azeroth. The world-favorite Comic series is back for a new season. * The Adventures of Dork & Loltroll - A troll and an orc venture through Azeroth together in search of riches and glory. * Manic Graffiti - Adventures of Astarte, Noobcow, et. al. Features primarily one-shot humorous works. * Diary of a Planeswalker - Features both a running storyline comic and one-shot "Intermissions". * The Adventures of Superheroman - An improvised comic, that tells the story of a man send to save Azeroth from an unknown evil * Flintlocke's guide to Azeroth - The man, the myth, the ... Dwarf. Social Networking * CharacterPlanet - Free Social Network & Guild Managment site for all MMORPG/Multiplayer gamers. Add real life and character profiles, post blogs, pictures, forums, chat. Being active on the site earns you points which you can turn in for actual in-game prizes. * GuildCafe - Social Network for all MMORPG/Multiplayer gamers, personal pages, image sharing, discussions * Warcraft Social Network - Social network like Myspace for WoW players. * Dark Portal - An international visual community site for World of Warcraft * Women of Warcraft - A portal site featuring forums, galleries, and more for women players. * Leetster - social networking site for World of Warcraft * Warcraftspace.net - Online Social Community for the World of Warcraft-Coming Soon * WoWNetwork.nl - World Of Warcraft Community And Private Servers * - Norwegian Fansite and Community! Tools and Utilities * [http://www.bl4cksh33p.de Bl4ckSh33p.de - A collection of useful WoW-Tools * HackWOW - A wiki exploring the inner workings of World of Warcraft * Character Planner http://www.merciless-gilde.com/charplaner/en/?show=planer - Web tools for planning your character (equipment, specs, etc) * www.warcraft-time-waste.com http://www.warcraft-time-waste.com - A short, humorous guide tool to calculate the things you could have done instead of playing WoW. * www.themmonetwork.com http://www.themmonetwork.com/ - arena point calculator * www.wowitemcreator.com http://www.wowitemcreator.com/ - fun site that allows you to create your own items * [. Norwegian Fansite and Commmunity . btw we have some funny tools! Other * [http://wow.azzor.com/ WoW Azzor - Your World of Warcraft community. * Warcraft Central * WoW Catacombs * GosuGamers.net - Competition news from the worlds of Starcraft and Warcraft * WOW MMOsite * WoW @ TenTonHammer * World of Warcraft Realm * LanCraft - A UK based WoW Community investigating the possibility of a dedicated WoW LAN Gaming Centre. * Panda Hideout - European WoW Community, News, Journals, Guides, Forums and a lot more. * WarcraftWars * WoW OGaming * PlanetWarcraft * WoWRaiding.com - WoWRaiding.com is a World of Warcraft portal with quests, walkthroughs, items, and maps based completely on raiding content. * WoW @ OGRank * MMORPG Universe.com - A World of Warcraft and MMO News Site * Realm History - Realm Roleplaying History Archive * World of Warcraft Guide - A new guide for World of Warcraft * The Ironforge Inquisitor - A free monthly newsletter (RP) published by members of the The Seven Samurai guild on Alleria. In other languages * WorldofWar.se - http://www.worldofwar.se - Swedish community with news, forums and more * wareditor.110mb.comSpanish WarCraft mapmaking site. * www.wow-blogger.deGerman Fanblog about Addons and News about Burning Crusade. * www.fs2raid.deGerman WoW Raidpage with News Guides Patches.Searching Mod's for planed Addon-Sektion an Community parts. Englisch speaking persons preferred. * aboutWoW.de - German WoW Fansite with News, Guides, Forum, public TS and many more * WoW Italy - Italian WoW Fansite (Forum, Guides & News) * wow.pri.ee - Estonian wow Fansite * WowGate - Korean Fansite. Item Database / Character Profile / Map / Quest / Add-on * WoW-Arena French WoW site with News, Guides, Forum,... * Judge Hype French WoW Fansite, also about Diablo, Diablo II, Warcraft III and Starcraft Ghost. * Blizzard-Insider.de - All about Blizzard-Games with general Forums, Realmforums (Europe), RP-Guides and Hints and more! * WoW Forge - Slovak WoW Fansite * WoW Gamingeye - Swedish WoW Site * Black Wing's Lair - Official Blizzard Polish WoW Fansite * WoW Bulgaria - The N1 Bulgarian World of Warcraft source! * World of Warcraft Hungary - Official Hungarian WoW fansite * The WoW Vendor - Norwegian news and fan site with in-game articles * Kaldorei - German WoW Fansite about Night Elves * WorldofWar.se - Swedish fan site * Odyssee in WoW - German Fanblog * World of Warcraft Source WoW Source – German fansite, News, Community, Story, Patches, Videos * WOWi.dk Official Danish World of Warcraft fansite * Gugurumoi.com German World of Warcraft Fansite * WoW-Forum.com German World of Warcraft Forum * WoW-Esp.com Spanish World of Warcraft Fansite, News, Community, Story, Role-playing, Forum. * WoWNorge.net - Official Norwegian WoW Fansite * Outland - Bulgarian site for WarCraft lore * WoW-Slo - Slovenian forum about World of Warcraft * WoW-Serbia.com - World of Warcraft :: Serbian community website * Wowita - Turkish World of Warcraft blog/fansite * ForumWoW.net - Polish fansite/private serwers/forum * Warcry.ru - Russian WOW site, member of official Fan Programm Blizzard * Blizzard-rus.ru - Russian WOW site, specializes on lore * Woh.ru - The biggest Russian WOW site * National Geographic Azeroth - Official Chinese(zh-CN) WoW fansite. News / Forum / Item Database / Add-on * - norwegian Fansite And Community! Miscellaneous * [http://wow.uiscreens.com WoW UI Screens - Upload free World of Warcraft UI screenshots and browse others for inspiration. * Lots of WoW Screenshots / Wallpapers - Screenshots and Desktop Wallpapers by Kazaka & Gustovin (Detheroc server) * WoWAmp WinAmp Classic Skin - World of Warcraft skin for Winamp Classic * MMO Patch Timer - MMO Patch Timer provides update to date patching information for the most popular MMO released to date. Category:Newbies Category:Community Category:Fan Sites